memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Empire of Japan
The Empire of Japan was a nation-state government on the planet Earth in the 19th and 20th centuries. History As the name suggests, the nation was an imperial power that unified the area of Japan, and ruled the region until the government was removed at the end of World War II. Imperial Japan fell after expansion led Japan to join the Axis Powers in opposition to an alliance of nations that included the United States of America. The Imperial Japanese were known to have severely provoked conflict with a surprise bombing of Pearl Harbor, a preemptive strike remembered as one of history's tragedies. ( ; ) Personnel The Imperial Japanese military included a sizable fighting force of soldiers, sailors and pilots. Among those in the service of the Empire was Second Lieutenant Nogami, an army officer who was kidnapped by the Briori in the year 1937. ( ) Vehicles A well known fighting vehicle of the Empire was the Zero, a capable fighter airplane. ( ) Many notable ships were deployed in the service of the empire. Numerous vessels were succeeded in name by future vessels, including many starships. Some of these storied names include , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Technology and weapons A projectile weapon, the type 14 Nambu pistol was a common sidewarm weapon for Japanese officers. ( ) Alternate timelines ''Storm Front'' In an alternate timeline where the Na'kuhl interfered with the normal flow of history prior to World War II, the Nazis were given a tactical edge due to futuristic technology. The Na'kuhl directly assisted another Axis power, the Nazis, and as such, caused the United States to not be able to effectively combat attacks from either front of the war. In this reality, the Imperial Japanese were able to devastate the US Navy, including the sinking of the aircraft carrier. This reality was averted when Jonathan Archer and the crew of the intervened, and assaulted a time-changing device the Na'kuhl were planning to use to complete their disruption of history. ( ) ''The City on the Edge of Forever'' After traveling through the Guardian of Forever in 2267 to New York City, 1930, Leonard McCoy saved Edith Keeler's life, an act which, unbeknownst to him, altered Earth history. McCoy spent years in the 20th century, expecting his colleagues to follow him back in time and rescue him. McCoy was surprised when December 7, 1941 passed without news of the bombing of Pearl Harbor. He realized then that, because Edith Keeler had survived her brush with death years earlier, she was able to become a powerful voice in the American Pacifist Movement and exert significant influence on the Roosevelt Administration, so much so as to delay or prevent the United States entry into World War II. By 1944, Imperial Japan had conquered Australia and New Zealand and finally struck against the United States in Hawaii and drew the nation into war, which ended up being won by Adolf Hitler's Nazis prevailing over all with the atomic bomb. ( ; ) Appendices Connections External link * category:earth nation-states category:governments